1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for data transmission and an apparatus therefor, and in particular to a process and apparatus for transmitting mixed data.
2. Related Background Art
For transmitting mixed data of different kinds, such as character code data and bit image data, there has already been proposed a process of dividing a text into a plurality of character code blocks and bit image block, and transmitting the blocks in succession.
However, in a case where many characters, photographs and pictures are mixedly present, there will be involved a large number of blocks, which require a complicated protocol in transmission and a long time for reconstruction of the text upon reception, thus leading to a reduced efficiency of transmission.